Jason Bernard
| birthplace = Chicago, Illinois | deathdate = | deathplace = Burbank, California | occupation = Film, television, voice actor }} Jason Bernard (May 17, 1938 – October 16, 1996) was an American actor who starred in movies and on television. Career Bernard was born in Chicago, Illinois. His first starring role was in the television series The White Shadow as Jim Willis in the pilot episode, his other well known TV role was in the 1980s TV series Cagney & Lacey as Inspector Marquette from 1982-1983, Days of our Lives as Preston Wade in 1982, and a recurring role in the first season of Night Court as Judge Stone's arrogant rival Judge Willard. His big role came in the 1983 hit NBC miniseries V as Caleb Taylor, Jason reprised his role in the 1984 sequel V: The Final Battle. His other big TV role was in the 1990s FOX comedy series Herman's Head as Herman's boss, Mr. Paul Bracken. He was a very popular addition to the Wing Commander franchise in 1994's Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger as Captain William Eisen. Bernard's first role in a feature film was a cameo in the Charles Bronson film Death Wish, and his first major role was in the 1974 movie Thomasine & Bushrod. He later appeared in Car Wash, WarGames and Blue Thunder. Bernard made many guest appearances on a variety of television shows, ranging from Starsky & Hutch, Flamingo Road and The Jeffersons to The Flash, Wiseguy and Partners. One of his most memorable appearances was as the blind musician Tyrone Wattell, close friend of Steve Martin's Roger Cobb, in the film All of Me. Bernard's final appearance was in the 1997 film Liar Liar as Judge Marshall Stevens. Ironically, both movies involved a theme of supernatural intervention leading to a less-than-honest lawyer telling the truth. Sudden death Shortly after principal filming of Liar Liar was completed, Bernard suffered a massive heart attack on October 16, 1996. He had been driving his automobile in Burbank, California when he was stricken, and was involved in a rear-end accident. Bernard was rushed to Providence St. Joseph's Medical Center in Burbank and died within the hour at age 58. He was cremated. Liar Liar was dedicated in memory of him. Filmography 1. Liar Liar (1997) .... Judge Marshall Stevens 2. Suddenly (1996) (TV) .... Louie 3. The Rockford Files: Friends and Foul Play (1996) (TV) .... Leon Martin 4. "Partners" .... Leavitt (1 episode, 1996) - You Quit? (1996) TV episode .... Leavitt 5. Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom (1996) (VG) .... Capt. William Eisen 6. Sophie & the Moonhanger (1996) (TV) .... Holt 7. "Murder, She Wrote" .... Wilson Sloane (1 episode, 1996) - Death Goes Double Platinum (1996) TV episode .... Wilson Sloane 8. Down, Out & Dangerous (1995) (TV) .... Detective Danner 9. While You Were Sleeping (1995) .... Jerry Wallace 10. The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1995) (TV) .... Prof. Miles Quigley 11. "Herman's Head" .... Mr. Bracken (71 episodes, 1991-1994) - First Impressions (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - A Head in the Polls (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - Absence Makes the Head Grow Fonder (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - Herm-in the Time of Cholera (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken - Bedtime for Hermo (1994) TV episode .... Mr. Bracken (66 more) 12. Wing Commander III: Heart of the Tiger (1994) (VG) .... Capt. William Eisen 13. Cosmic Slop (1994) (TV) .... Bernard Shields (segment "Space Traders") 14. "Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?" (1994) TV series .... Additional Voices (unknown episodes) 15. "Dinosaurs" .... Edward R. Hero (1 episode, 1992) - And the Winner Is... (1992) TV episode (voice) .... Edward R. Hero 16. Flash III: Deadly Nightshade (1992) (V) .... Desmond Powell / Nightshade ... aka The Flash 3: Deadly Nightshade (UK) 17. "The Flash" .... Desmond Powell / ... (2 episodes, 1990-1991) - The Deadly Nightshade (1991) TV episode .... Desmond Powell / Nightshade - Ghost in the Machine (1990) TV episode .... Desmond Powell / Nightshade 18. "Equal Justice" .... Judge Thaddeus Jones (1 episode, 1990) - Separate Lives (1990) TV episode .... Judge Thaddeus Jones 19. "Wiseguy" .... Attorney General (2 episodes, 1989) - Day Nine (1989) TV episode .... Attorney General - Day Seven (1989) TV episode .... Attorney General 20. "Hardball" (1 episode, 1989) - Till Death Do Us Part (1989) TV episode 21. Paint It Black (1989) .... Lt. Wilder 22. "American Playhouse" .... Martin Luther King, Jr. (1 episode, 1989) - The Meeting (1989) TV episode .... Martin Luther King, Jr. 23. Heart and Soul (1989) (TV) .... Cecil Kincaid 24. "Unsub" .... Bishop Grace (2 episodes, 1989) - And the Dead Shall Rise to Condemn Thee: Part 2 (1989) TV episode .... Bishop Grace - And the Dead Shall Rise to Condemn Thee: Part 1 (1989) TV episode .... Bishop Grace 25. Original Sin (1989) (TV) .... Det. Mitchell 26. "Empty Nest" .... Mr. Noack (1 episode, 1988) - Tinker to Evers to Tucson (1988) TV episode .... Mr. Noack 27. "Designing Women" .... Wilson Brickette (1 episode, 1988) - The Candidate (1988) TV episode .... Wilson Brickette 28. Police Story: Gladiator School (1988) (TV) .... Lt. Crawford 29. Bird (1988) .... Benny Tate 30. "Cagney & Lacey" .... Deputy Inspector Marquette (8 episodes, 1982-1988) - A Fair Shake: Part 1 (1988) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - A Fair Shake: Part 2 (1988) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - Loves Me Not (1987) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - The Marathon (1986) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette - The Gang's All Here (1983) TV episode .... Deputy Inspector Marquette (3 more) 31. "Beauty and the Beast" .... Jack Davis (1 episode, 1987) - An Impossible Silence (1987) TV episode .... Jack Davis 32. "It's Garry Shandling's Show." .... Officer Sweeny (2 episodes, 1986-1987) - Nancy Gets Amnesia (1987) TV episode .... Officer Sweeny - The Day Garry Moved In (1986) TV episode .... Officer Sweeny 33. Perry Mason: The Case of the Murdered Madam (1987) (TV) .... Sergeant Koslow 34. "CBS Summer Playhouse" .... Vern Puckett (1 episode, 1987) - Kingpins (1987) TV episode .... Vern Puckett 35. No Way Out (1987) .... Major Donovan 36. "Amen" .... Dexter (1 episode, 1987) - Frye for the Defense (1987) TV episode .... Dexter 37. "The Cosby Show" .... Sgt. Major Boswell Stokes (1 episode, 1986) - War Stories (1986) TV episode .... Sgt. Major Boswell Stokes 38. "Starman" .... Chief Harold Galley (1 episode, 1986) - Peregrine (1986) TV episode .... Chief Harold Galley 39. "Comedy Factory" .... Finney Morgan (1 episode, 1986) - The Faculty (1986) TV episode .... Finney Morgan 40. The Children of Times Square (1986) (TV) .... Lt. Devins ... aka Street Wise (Australia: video title) 41. "Shadow Chasers" .... Burke (1 episode, 1985) - The Many Lives of Jonathan (1985) TV episode .... Burke 42. "Hardcastle and McCormick" .... Arnie Sandoval (1 episode, 1985) - Conventional Warfare (1985) TV episode .... Arnie Sandoval 43. "The Facts of Life" .... Frank (1 episode, 1985) - Teacher, Teacher (1985) TV episode .... Frank 44. "Hotel" .... Irwin Smith (1 episode, 1985) ... aka Arthur Hailey's Hotel - Obsessions (1985) TV episode .... Irwin Smith 45. The Rape of Richard Beck (1985) (TV) .... Sgt. Wally Rydell ... aka Deadly Justice (USA: DVD title) ... aka The Broken Badge ... aka Violated (USA: video title) 46. "Crazy Like a Fox" (1 episode, 1985) - The Geronimo Machine (1985) TV episode 47. "Knots Landing" .... Dr. Garner (4 episodes, 1984) - Uncharted Territory (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner - Hanging Fire (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner - Calculated Risks (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner - Buying Time (1984) TV episode .... Dr. Garner 48. "Riptide" .... Mr. Collins (1 episode, 1984) - It's a Vial Sort of Business (1984) TV episode .... Mr. Collins 49. "Night Court" .... Judge Robert T. Willard (2 episodes, 1984) - Harry on Trial (1984) TV episode .... Judge Robert T. Willard - Once in Love with Harry (1984) TV episode .... Judge Robert T. Willard 50. "The Dukes of Hazzard" .... The Chief Guard (1 episode, 1984) - The Dukes in Hollywood (1984) TV episode .... The Chief Guard 51. City Killer (1984) (TV) .... Captain Frank Sydney 52. "Airwolf" .... Aaron Martin (1 episode, 1984) ... aka Lobo del aire (USA: Spanish title) - Sins of the Past (1984) TV episode .... Aaron Martin 53. "Hunter" .... Chief Kenny Lanark (1 episode, 1984) - The Hot Grounder (1984) TV episode .... Chief Kenny Lanark 54. "Wolf Rock TV" (1984) TV series .... Mr. Morris (unknown episodes) ... aka Wolf Rock Power Hour (USA: syndication title) 55. All of Me (1984) .... Tyrone Wattell 56. "V: The Final Battle" .... Caleb Taylor (3 episodes, 1984) - Part Three (1984) TV episode .... Caleb Taylor - Part Two (1984) TV episode .... Caleb Taylor - Part One (1984) TV episode .... Caleb Taylor 57. "This Is the Life" (1 episode, 1984) - Dark Journey (1984) TV episode 58. "The Jeffersons" .... Lloyd Tyndall (3 episodes, 1983) - Mission: Incredible: Part 3 (1983) TV episode .... Lloyd Tyndall - Mission: Incredible: Part 2 (1983) TV episode .... Lloyd Tyndall - Mission: Incredible: Part 1 (1983) TV episode .... Lloyd Tyndall 59. The Star Chamber (1983) .... Judge Bocho 60. WarGames (1983) .... Captain Knewt 61. V (1983) (TV) .... Caleb Taylor ... aka V: The Original Miniseries (USA: DVD box title) 62. "High Performance" (1983) TV series .... Fletch (unknown episodes) 63. Blue Thunder (1983) .... Mayor ... aka Blue Thunder the Movie (UK: video box title) 64. "Days of Our Lives" (1965) TV series .... Preston Wade (unknown episodes, 1982) ... aka Cruise of Deception: Days of Our Lives (USA: summer title) ... aka DOOL (USA: informal short title) ... aka Days (USA: short title) 65. I Was a Mail Order Bride (1982) (TV) .... Judge 66. "Tucker's Witch" .... Mr. Stillwell (1 episode, 1982) - Terminal Case (1982) TV episode .... Mr. Stillwell 67. "The Greatest American Hero" .... Morgan (1 episode, 1982) - Divorce, Venusian Style (1982) TV episode .... Morgan 68. "Here's Boomer" .... Sergeant Lindsey Andrews (1 episode, 1982) - Flatfoots (1982) TV episode .... Sergeant Lindsey Andrews 69. "Flamingo Road" .... Carl Turner (4 episodes, 1981-1982) - Chance of a Lifetime (1982) TV episode .... Carl Turner - The Substitute (1981) TV episode .... Carl Turner - Trapped (1981) TV episode .... Carl Turner - The Election (1981) TV episode .... Carl Turner 70. "M*A*S*H" .... Capt. Quentin Rockingham (1 episode, 1982) - The Tooth Shall Set You Free (1982) TV episode .... Capt. Quentin Rockingham 71. Pray TV (1982) (TV) .... Everett ... aka Mixed Blessings 72. "Concrete Cowboys" .... Turman (1 episode, 1981) - On the Run (1981) TV episode .... Turman 73. The Night the City Screamed (1980) (TV) .... Dale Wrightson 74. Uncle Joe Shannon (1978) .... Goose 75. A Woman Called Moses (1978) (TV) .... Daddy Ben Ross 76. "The White Shadow" .... Jim Willis (1 episode, 1978) - Pilot (1978) TV episode .... Jim Willis 77. Wilma (1977) (TV) .... Coach Temple 78. "Delvecchio" .... Sgt. Ogden (1 episode, 1977) - Bad Shoot (1977) TV episode .... Sgt. Ogden 79. Car Wash (1976) .... Parole Officer 80. "Switch" .... Capt. Dellinger (1 episode, 1976) - Fleece of Snow (1976) TV episode .... Capt. Dellinger 81. "Marcus Welby, M.D." .... Dr. Hal Mendoza (1 episode, 1976) ... aka Robert Young, Family Doctor - Vanity Case (1976) TV episode .... Dr. Hal Mendoza 82. "The Blue Knight" .... Bosco / ... (2 episodes, 1976) - To Kill a Tank (1976) TV episode .... Detective Al Bosco - Snitch's Karma (1976) TV episode .... Bosco 83. "Starsky and Hutch" .... R.C. Turner (1 episode, 1976) - Silence (1976) TV episode .... R.C. Turner 84. Friday Foster (1975) .... Charles Foley 85. Thomasine & Bushrod (1974) .... Seldon 86. "Medical Center" .... Resident (1 episode, 1972) - Condemned (1972) TV episode .... Resident 87. "Then Came Bronson" .... Reverend Taylor (1 episode, 1969) - A Long Trip to Yesterday (1969) TV episode .... Reverend Taylor 88. "The Bold Ones: The New Doctors" .... Dr. Griffith (1 episode, 1969) ... aka The New Doctors - To Save a Life (1969) TV episode .... Dr. Griffith 1. Liar Liar (1997) (in loving memory) External links * * *Jason Bernard at Find a Grave Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:African American film actors Category:American soap opera actors Category:African American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Deaths from myocardial infarction Category:1938 births Category:1996 deaths pt:Jason Bernard